Assassinate Reunion
by Gemini Genim
Summary: What if Nagisa decides to become an assassin? the whole class and even those from 3-A are going to be there, that includes Nagisa target. NagisaxKarma and It's a one shot story! have fun reading! I don't think it's a AU more of the 'What if' stories!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is a One shot! You need to know that now!**

 **This is also a KarmaXNagisa story, but you mostly get to see the 'what is Nagisa was an assassin in the end' kind of thing and Karma is helping him but he's not one!**

 **I did the drawing that you see! Just so you know it was done in like 20 min because I wanted to publish this hahahahah.**

 **Well, have fun reading this!**

"How convenient don't you think?" the red head asked as he reload his gun, looking at it to see that everything is okay with it, he can't offer that the gun will go bad in the wrong moment, now can he?

"It is, but then we can get home and have our fun no?" the shorter male in the room asked, a warm smile playing on his face.

"How can you look so innocent when you say something like that?" the other asked, and the shorted one pouts at that.

"What do you mean Karma?" he asks and Karma smirk, walking to the bluenett and putting an arm around his waist.

"You want to play that game again?" he asked, making the other to get closer to him.

"I was just talking about movies and cuddles" the bluenett said, a blush on his face.

"Oh really?" Karma asked, his face close to the shorter one, "Then you don't mean this?" Karma ask and kiss him.

"Mmm… I don't mind that too Karma" the bluenett said but then he quickly walks away and into the other room.

"Tease. You're a real tease Nagisa" Karma said and walked to where Nagisa was now changing clothes.

"If it was up to you, we would stay at home showing our love in bed" Nagisa said with a smile, not looking at Karma.

"Maybe… but, I know that you want to go" Karma said.

"Don't you want to? Everyone is going to be there! It's a junior high reunion!" Nagisa said, sounding excited.

"Yeah I know… just annoyed that it's going to be in formal wear" Karma said, fixing his, too tight for his liking, tie.

"I know, but we're going to see every one after seven years! We didn't get to visit them with our jobs and all…" Nagisa said in a sad tone, pouting and looking down.

Karma walked to him and hugged him from behind, resting his head on top of Nagisa's. "You know they understand why we couldn't…" he said.

"I know…" Nagisa then turn in Karma arms and kiss him, standing on his toes to get to Karma mouth.

Karma laughs at that and bends a little [More like a lot] to kiss Nagisa, tongues fighting only for Karma to win and Nagisa to moan in pleasure. "You sure you don't want to stay at home?" Karma ask, taking hold of Nagisa ass.

Nagisa look at Karma, face bright red. He almost looked like he was going to give in when he pushed Karma away and gone back to fixing his hair, saying "Nope".

"I know you want to see them, but do you really want them to see you in that?" Karma ask with a smirk, pointing to the dress Nagisa was wearing.

It was a dark-blue color, almost black. Straps falling right under his shoulders, resting on his upper arms. The dress was a tight fit, opened were his hips started on both sides. He had Gloves that reached his elbows. On his feet, black high heels.

Nagisa was now fixing his hair extensions, that made it look like his hair reached his ass. Make up already on.

"I want to see them but I also want to do this job, so I have to" Nagisa said, glaring at Karma through the mirror.

Karma look back at him and smirk. "I don't care seeing you like that, but if he does something to you, I will be the one to kill him" Karma said playful at first, but in the end his tone was serious. He wouldn't let anyone touch what his.

Nagisa smiled at that and turn around, walking to Karma and hugging him. "Nothing will happen" he said and kiss him once again.

Karma hummed at that and smile at the small bluenett in his arms.

"I'm ready" Nagisa said.

"Then let's go" Karma takes Nagisa hand, walking with him to the limo.

 **Break line is here too! Am I the coolest or what?**

They were now outside of the hall, Nagisa hand in Karma's.

"You can do this Nagisa" Karma said, knowing how nervous his date was.

"I know, it's just-" "What will they think about you right now?" Karma asked, offering the bluenett a smile.

Nagisa sighed "Yeah…" he said, looking down.

Karma took hold of Nagisa chin, making him look at him. "They will always accept you, no matter what you choose, We'll always be class 3-E" he said, now smiling a bright smile.

Nagisa smiled back, "You're right" He said.

"Now let's walk in and show them all how beautiful you're" Karma said, walking with his hand still connected to Nagisa's, making the bluenett walk with him.

The door opened and everyone looked to see who came late.

They all saw Karma, now tall, with his hair slicked back. He was in a black dressed jacket, a red button up shirt underneath it with a black tie. His black pants not too tight but also not too loose on him, giving some imagination play in some minds.

Then all eyes were on his date, beautiful light blue hair going down in open curls, the color almost going umbra at the end. Her dress leaving nothing to imagine, showing all the right places. She was short compare to her date.

The bluenett smiled warmly and Karma smirked, walking them to where most of their friends were.

"Wow Karma, didn't know you were busy like that in the last seven years!" Rio Nakamura said.

Nagisa blushed at that, looking down while Karma smirked.

"I see your eyes gone bad Rio" Karma said.

"What do you mean Karma?" she asked and looked at Nagisa.

Nagisa waved at her a little and said in a quiet voice "Hey Nakamura"

The blonde gasped "Nagisa?!" she asked, almost yelling but both Karma and Nagisa shushed her.

"That's Nagisa?" asked Mimura.

"Yep" Karma said, putting his hand on Nagisa hip.

"But why, Nagisa?" Kayano asked, looking at her friend up and down.

"We have a job to do here" Karma answered her, hiding Nagisa with his body.

"A job?" asked Sugino, who just came, looking at Nagisa he asked "Who's this?"

"That Nagisa" Nakamura said and Sugino would have yelled if it wasn't for Kayano putting her hands on his mouth, shutting him up.

"They're on a job stupid!" she said, hissing at him.

"Sorry…" he whispered.

Nagisa looked around locating their target.

"And I need to start my job" he said smiling at them and giving Karma a chase kiss, then walking to the target.

They watched as Nagisa came to a stop next to a tall scrawny man with burned looking black hair. Nagisa was now all over him, seducing the man and succeeding.

"Look at you Karma!" Okano said, smiling at him as she patted him on the back, hard.

"Yeah you change for the good!" Sugino said.

Karma chuckled and smiled his signature smile. "Why of course" he said in his English accent.

"Karma?" asked Terasaka as he walked to the group with Kataoka, Kanzaki and Kurahashi.

"Terasaka! Didn't changed at all now did you?" Karma smirked, a known glint in his eyes.

"Why you..." Terasaka said, glaring at him with a clinched fist.

"Karma!" Kurahashi yelled in a happy tone.

"Nice to see you again Karma-kun" Kanzaki said, walking next to Sugino.

"Karma" Kataoka said, nodding at him once with a smile on her face.

"Good to see you all" he said back, looking at Nagisa direction, then back at the group around him.

"So… what are you doing now days?" Kurahashi asked.

 **I'm now the breaky line! Cool name for a cool break line!**

Nagisa had an arm connected to his target's. he was ugly, but everything for the mission no? his target name was Natsuhiko Koyama, at Nagisa time at this school he was one of the five virtuosos, but now he gone and walked right into the ends of the black market. Making some very powerful people angry.

"Ne~ Koyama-sama, do you want to drink with me~?" Nagisa asked in his most spoiled voice. Making it sound a little dirty at the ends.

Koyama fixed his glasses, looking down at the bluenett clinching to him with a creepy smile. "I don't mind drinking with you sweet thing" he said getting them both a glass.

 _'Sweet thing? Really?'_ Nagisa thought to himself as he took the glass from the man.

After making the man drink with him for some time, getting the man tipsy, he started seducing him.

He pushed himself against the man chest, looking up with an innocent look that could also be taken as a drunk look as well. He moved one finger down the man chest, all the time looking at the man face.

"You know; Koyama-sama you look so handsome" Nagisa said in his now seductive voice, feeling the man bulge.

"R-really?" he asked, still having that creepy smile on his face.

" _Yes_ ~" Nagisa said in his own English accent, taking Koyama hands and putting them on his hips, just near his ass, almost under the dress.

"You yourself very beautiful" the man said, holding the bluenett close.

Nagisa chuckled seductively and smiled at the man, making his hand go a little more down, just above the bulge. "Maybe… you'll want to _come_ with me?" Nagisa asked.

"To come with you?" Koyama asked. Biting his lower lip, thinking he looked hot like that. he didn't look hot at anyway.

" _Yes_ ~" Nagisa said, getting close enough so that their noses touched, but backing away when the other tried closing the gap.

"If you want me, _come_ " Nagisa said, walking away with Koyama after him. Nagisa smirked at himself, the plan worked.

 **Am I or am I not a break line? That is the question!**

Karma looked as Nagisa took the target to the planned room. In that room they hide a knife, Karma smirked at the thought of Nagisa running out with him, to their safe house.

"What are you smirking about Karma?" Maehara asked. He and Isogai joined the group when Nagisa was busy seducing the target.

"Nothing, just that you will need to say a quick hello and goodbye" Karma said to the group.

"To who?" Isogai asked.

"To Nagisa of course" Karma said, a smile on his face.

"Nagisa here?" Maehara asked.

"Yep, but we will be in a hurry so just a quickie key?" Karma asked with a wink, making most of them blush with Nakamura smirking and Terasaka glaring at him.

Not long after Nagisa ran out of the room he was in, right into Karma open arms.

He looked at the red head and asked "Can we go?"

Karma nodded and looked at everyone that were there, "See you next time" he said and took Nagisa hand in his, running them out of the hall and into a waiting car. Leaving the others looking shocked.

"That was Nagisa-san?" asked Isogai, mouth still opened with shock.

"Yes it was" Sugino said.

"Oh… ok" said Isogai.

Nakamura started chuckling at the faces that he and the ones that didn't get to talk with Nagisa earlier were making, right when someone screamed, yelling to call the police for they have found a dead body.

Right at that moment she started laughing, everyone joining her at that, not noticing the man that was looking at them, now walking away with his glass at hand.

Asano just chuckled to himself softly, so this is how 3-E became eh?

 **So how was it? Did you guys liked it? Kind of?**

 **Oh and I have a bonus for you guys!**

 **This is what happened in the room, well, what I can read in a T fiction hahahaha**

 **Bonus:**

Nagisa walked into the planned room that Karma had putted the knife in before the event.

After the man walked in Nagisa closed the door and walked up to the man, pushing him against the wall.

"Mmm~ I wonder… is it really ok?" Nagisa asked, looking up shyly at the man.

"Why do you need to ask?" Koyama asked.

"Because I remember you… you were one of the five virtuosos when I was in school~" Nagisa said, tracing the man chest with his finger.

"Oh! So you know how inferior you are to me?" Koyama asked, looking full of himself.

"Oh~ I know Koyama-sama~" Nagisa said getting closer to the man. "I'm so inferior compered to you" he then put his hands on either side of the man.

The man laughed at that, rocking into Nagisa. He didn't notice that the bluenett was reaching for the vase near him, taking something out.

Nagisa tugged on the man jacket saying "Can I get it off of you?"

Koyama nodded turning around so that the bluenett could take the jacket off.

Just as he felt small hands tugging off the jacket, he also felt a snake going around him, preventing him from moving or screaming.

He felt something cold being pressed to his neck, making him take a shaky breath.

He was about to look at the bluenett when he saw the snake closing its mouth around his neck.

Nagisa looked at the lifeless body bleeding onto the floor, making an ugly color of red pool under the now dead man, thinking that this assassinate wasn't a beautiful one. Maybe it was because the man was ugly? Nagisa didn't have time to think about that has he was already running toward Karma.

He didn't really mean watching a movie and cuddles as their only fun tonight.


	2. SEQUEL

Guys I wanted to tell you that the sequel is uppp! and a little of Asano will be showed!

I can't belive I did it, but I did so go check it out.

it's called 'Club Asssassination'


End file.
